Recently, an information processing apparatus, including a smart phone, in which a touch sensor or the like is mounted to perform an input manipulation by a position of a manipulation body on a display screen, has become increasingly common. Such an information processing apparatus prevents an unintended input manipulation using a locking function of restricting an input manipulation (for example, Patent Document 1). In order to use a function of an application from a locked state, a user performs an unlock manipulation and an application start-up manipulation.